Cosa mas bella que tú
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Ron y Hermione estan juntos desde su sexto año en Hogwarts, ahora tienen 25 años y ha llegado un momento decisivo en la vida de ambos. Un fic acompañado con la canción "Cosa mas bella que tu" de Eros Ramazzotti.


"Cosa mas bella que tú"

Capitulo I

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se encontraban sentados cómodamente en un sillón en el recibidor de la casa del pelirrojo. Ron la había adquirido hacía solo dos meses, tenia un pequeño garaje donde guardaba su Mercedes Benz Smart azul; la casa tenía dos plantas, en la primera estaba el recibidor, la biblioteca y la cocina; y en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, tres en total, y dos baños; y además un pequeño balcón desde donde se podía tener una hermosa vista hacia las montañas nevadas en Navidad; y pues, como verán al varón más pequeño de los Weasley no le va nada mal en la economía. 

- Jejeje, recuerdo ese baile –comentó Hermione entre risas- recuerdo perfectamente como estabas celoso de Viktor.

- Si, si, si, ríete, pero tendré que refrescarte la memoria amor, y decirte que tú también estabas celosa de Fleur Delacour –le dijo Ron haciendo que la risa de Hermione se detenga-

- Ya quisieras tú... –Ron le miro a esos ojos color avellana que hacían latir a mil su corazón- esta bien, lo admito, si estaba celosa de Fleur, pero sabes que tu también estabas celoso de Krum, amor, además, no te fue muy bien simulando no estarlo.

- Si, bueno... estaba celoso, pero era y es por el amor que siento por ti Hermione –le dijo Ron dulcemente antes de besarla-

- Que tierno eres, Ronnie –le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, luego bajo la mirada echando un vistazo hacia su reloj- mira la hora que es!! –exclamó poniéndose de pie- las 10:40 pm, es tarde amor y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana

- Bueno... te acompaño a la puerta –le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- ¿por qué no te quedas un ratito más? –insistió Ron abrazando a Hermione por la espalda cuando estaban cerca de la puerta-

- Me gustaría, pero, en serio Ron, es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar –respondió- 

- Bueno... –se resigno Ron mientras le abría la puerta- me esperas, voy por las llaves del carro y te llevo, ¿si? –pregunto aun abrazándola para no dejarla ir-

- -Hermione se soltó de él para darse vuelta y perderse en los ojos azules de Ron, quien la sujetaba por la cintura- no es necesario, tranquilo que yo agarro un taxi

- Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿estas segura? Mejor te llevo yo –dijo Ron con preocupación-

- -Hermione sonrió y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos- no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada, amor –Herm se acerco mas a Ron y lo beso en esos labios que no quería dejar de probar nunca-

- esta bien... me llamas cuando llegues –dijo aun no muy convencido-  ten mucho cuidado, y recuerda, te amo, que nunca se te olvide

- y yo te amo a ti –se besaron de nuevo, luego Hermione tomo un taxi y cogió rumbo a su casa.

Ron se quedó en la puerta observando al taxi hasta que desapareció de su vista, entro de nuevo a su casa, y se sentó en el sillón donde habían estado antes.

"No puedo creerlo, se acaba de ir y ya la extraño; pero ¿que más puedo hacer? La amo, sí, quiero gritárselo al mundo entero, que todo el mundo lo sepa, ¡Hermione Granger te amo! 

Amo sus hermosos ojos marrones, su suave piel canela, ese cabello castaño que me enloquece, toda ella me enloquece, es única, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus besos...

Ella es mi mundo, por quien moriría, por quien vivo, la necesito junto a mi, la necesito las 24 horas del día, te necesito Hermione, necesito que estés siempre junto a mi"

Ron estaba adormecido cuando el teléfono sonó  –sí, teléfono, Ron vive en el mundo muggle, todo para estar mas cerca de Hermione- se espabilo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó-

- Si, soy yo –respondió una voz inconfundible para él al otro lado del auricular- llegue bien, eso era todo 

- Me alegro –dijo Ron sintió un gran alivio al saber que Hermione, que su Hermione había llegado sana y salva a  su casa. Fue entonces cuando los pensamientos que habían nadado por su mente hace unos momentos volvieron a él, "no puedo vivir sin ella..." "la necesito las 24 horas del día"... Ron se quedo sin habla, había abierto los ojos y descubierto un nuevo mundo; por cierto, también había dejado caer el teléfono, así que se apresuro a recogerlo-

- ¿Ron? ¿Ron, estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Hermione por el auricular-

- eh... tranquila, tranquila Hermione, estoy bien, solo se me ha caído el teléfono –respondió Ron-

- Ah... –dijo Hermione con alivio- bueno amor, te tengo que colgar, estamos hablando, te amo, adiós –decía Hermione, Ron aun seguía pensando en lo que había sentido segundos atrás-

- Espera Hermione!! –grito justo antes de que esta colgara-

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione-

- Me.. me preguntaba si... si –Ron tartamudeaba-

- Si...? –apremio Hermione-

- ¿si te gustaría cenar conmigo este viernes? –pregunto Ron nervioso de tan solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer-

- claro amor –respondió Hermione con alegría-

- bien, entonces, ¿paso... paso por ti a las ocho? –pregunto Ron tartamudeando aun-

- Si Ronnie n__n ¿te pasa algo, cariño? –pregunto Hermione extrañada-

- Eh... nada, nada amor –respondió Ron- entonces, nos vemos el viernes, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, ahora si tengo que colgar amor, cuídate, te mando muchos besos, bye!

- Besos para ti también, te amo 

- Y yo a ti –dijo Hermione-

...

- ¿Alo? –pregunto Ron-

- Ronnie! n__n cuelga tu primero

- No, tu cuelga

- No, yo colgué la ultima vez –dijo Hermione-

- No, tu

- Tu...

- Tu... 

Bla... Bla... Bla...

***************

Palabras: Currrrrrrrsiiiiii enfermizo!!!!

Holas!!! ¿cómo les va?? 

Sí, lo sé, la canción aun no aparece, pero, ya viene, ya viene; espero que les haga gustado y no hayan vomitado, porque si es así, pobre del teclado... Va  a mi taza de santa!! A2!!! Carlos!! Mis panitas que ya no están conmigo! Katecita niña fresita (venadita de las patiks kemadas, jijij) a Capitan, háblame de nuevo!!! A todos los q conozco, al teclado, al cual nunca, nunca le he vomitado encima, a la muerte (a ver si se lleva a mi mamá de una wena vez!) y weno, ya no más. Dejen r/r pleaseeee!! Me despido, saludos a sus pupitres, bye!!

Yo.

Steph. 

P.D: Arriba cyberadictos!!! No nos avergoncemos de ser lo que somos!!


End file.
